Kisu o matte iru
by Kani14
Summary: Al parecer, Tsunami tendría que esperar a que llegara el momento para besarla. Así como esperó cinco meses a que ella dijera a todos acerca de su relación, y esperó ocho meses porque saliera un "Te quiero" de su boca para él. Esperaría, porque valdría la pena.


**Kisu o matte iru.**

**Jousuke Tsunami - Touko Zaizen**

Cayó boca-abajo en la arena y se dio por vencido.

Había intentado montar olas toda la mañana y no había logrado nada más que caer cinco veces de la tabla y ser lanzado por el mar a la arena nueve veces más. Ya había caído la tarde para cuando había fallado la sexta vez.

Se adentró un poco al mar para sacarse la arena de su cuerpo y _shorts _y se secó con su toalla las refrescantes gotas de agua recorriéndole. Echó un último vistazo a las olas y tomó sus cosas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, donde él y el equipo se alojaban.

Al entrar, la mayoría de los chicos jugaban a los video juegos en la consola, gritando y burlándose de los perdedores, Hiroto y Megane tenían todo su concentración en sus portátiles y Fubuki dormía en uno de los sofás, con auriculares en sus oídos.

En la cocina, los glotones de Endou, Midorikawa y Kabeyama comían la compra de la semana. Tsunami se imaginó la escena cuando las chicas volvieran del centro comercial, que sería pronto, y observaran el desastre que habían hecho esos tres. Natsumi gritaría, Rika lloraría y ambas los pondrían a limpiar y los torturarían por una semana. Porque ellas habían limpiado la cocina esa mañana tras haber perdido una apuesta contra Touko.

El rostro de Zaizen apareciendo en su cabeza le recordó que quería estar solo y no respondió a Hijikata cuando le preguntó si quería unirse a jugar voleyball en la playa. Además, _¿quién jugaría voleyball en la playa cuando está tan oscuro? _

_Hijikata, Fudou, Sakuma y él, por supuesto. _

Claro que al no unirse él, tendrían que rogar a Tobitaka, _que no es muy bueno jugando._

Subió las escaleras al segundo nivel, evitó acercarse a la habitación de Kogure que reía sospechosamente y cerró la puerta de la terraza en la cara de Tachimukai cuando éste le preguntó si quería unirse a él y a Toramaru a jugar _UNO._

Por fin había llegado a la terraza y nunca se había sentido tan bien al estar solo.

Luego de dejar a un lado la tabla de surf, que había olvidado guardar en su habitación, y tender su mojada toalla en el balcón, se sentó en una silla y observó el cielo estrellado.

Escuchó las risas de sus amigos y echó un vistazo a la playa para encontrarlos jugando voleyball a la luz de unos reflectores instalados en las palmeras. Las risas eran contagiosas y comenzó a pensar en Touko, cuya risa era también contagiosa.

No era una suave risa, ni delicada como la de Natsumi.

No era ni dulce ni melodiosa.

Pero le encantaba.

Él era capáz de todo por hacerla reír.

A parte de su risa, amaba su voz.

Esa voz ronca que lo hacía sonreír cada que la escuchaba.

Amaba también el color salmón de la cabellera, que contrastaba con su cabello rosa-pálido. Y le encantaba más cuando lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, haciéndola ver femenina y delicada. Algo que no era.

Pero la personalidad terca y juguetona de Touko era lo que lo había atrapado.

_Atrapado. _Sus ojos color azul lo atrapaban, eran azules como lo profundo del mar. Y él, él amaba ahogarse en ese mar.

Su piel tostada, pero suave que desprendía un aroma de coco. Y esas _veintiocho_ pecas en su nariz y mejillas, _que contaba una y otra vez para asegurarse que había contado bien. _

Era tan perfecta.

Si en verdad existían las sirenas, Touko Zaizen era una.

Y era suya.

Lo único que el joven surfista reclamaba era el besar los labios de su sirena, pero cada vez que él intentara besarlos, ella voltearía su cabeza o hablaría para evitar que se unieran con los de él.

Y cuando él preguntaba el por qué de la negación, ella reiría y le diría que esperaba al momento adecuado para juntar sus labios.

El moreno diría que llevaban un año de relación, ella lo calmaría con cualquier cosa y Tsunami terminaría de renegar porque lo último que quería era tener una discusión con ella. Le diría un _te quiero, _y le plantaría un beso en la frente.

"Me imaginé que necesitarías esto. Hace frío" y ahì estaba ella, frente a él, ofreciéndole una chamarra , justo a tiempo antes de que él muriera de hipotermia.

"Gracias" le responde y se la coloca, sintiendo la cálida tela contra su pecho, brazos y espalda. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquì?"

"Tachimukai me lo dijo" se arrodilla frente a él "¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?"

Luego de salir de la hipnosis que le causó la mirada záfiro y de dibujar con su dedo la línea de su respingada naríz, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él sonríe.

"Quería pensar"

Sabiendo lo que su novio pensaba, ella suspiera y se sienta en las musculosas piernas de Tsunami, rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y le da un beso en la mejilla, le susurra un _"Te quiero" _en el oído.

Él apoya su cabeza en los hombros descubiertos de su chica en respuesta.

Luego, ambos se miran a los ojos y acercan sus rostros poco a poco, pero ella se detiene a escasos_ milímetros_ de los labios de él, porque escucha los gritos de Natsumi y Rika, seguidos de los llantos de los tres glotones desde la cocina.

Tras un suspiro y una risa por parte de ambos, Tsunami es jalado por su novia hasta la planta baja. Para ser testigos y evitar escenas no aptos para los más jóvenes. _Como las maldiciones que saldrían de la boca de Rika y los maltratos de Natsumi hacia su novio de seis meses, Endou. _

Al parecer, Tsunami tendría que esperar a que llegue _el momento_ para besarla. Así como esperó cinco meses para que ella les dejara saber a todos sobre su relación. Así como esperó ocho meses a que ella le dijera un _Te quiero. _

Esperaría por un beso, pero valdría la pena.

* * *

Una semana después, en la misma terraza, bajo la luz de la luna, Tsunami recibió por fin el esperado primer beso con su sirena. Seguido del segundo, tercero, cuarto, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

"Te quiero, impaciente" sonreía ella, mientras acariciaba la oreja del chico.

"Te quiero, mi sirena"

**Le end.**

* * *

**No creí ser capáz de escribir algo como esto, o de esta pareja, pero aquí está. **

**Saludos~. **


End file.
